In this disclosure, where a document, an act, and/or an item of knowledge is referred to and/or discussed, then such reference and/or discussion is not an admission that the document, the act, and/or the item of knowledge and/or any combination thereof was at a priority date, publicly available, known to a public, part of common general knowledge, and/or otherwise constitutes any prior art under any applicable statutory provisions; and/or is known to be relevant to any attempt to solve any problem with which this disclosure is concerned with. Further, nothing is disclaimed.
An analog gauge, such as a manometer, a thermometer, or others, can obtain a reading of a characteristic, such as a pressure, a temperature, or others, of a fluid source, such as an oil well, a gas pipeline, or others. The analog gauge can present this reading via a dial indicator.
In order to maintain the fluid source, there are situations when a manual inspection of the analog gauge is desired, such as to report the reading from the dial indicator, to repair the dial indicator, or others. However, performing the manual inspection can be costly, time-consuming, laborious, and dangerous. For example, various weather conditions, such as rain, snow, or others, can make the manual inspection difficult. Likewise, various hazardous environments, such as a fluid leak, a radiation leak, or others, can also make the manual inspection difficult. Similarly, if the analog gauge is positioned in a hard-to-access area or if there are many analog gauges, especially in different locales from each other, then the manual inspection becomes even more difficult.